


A Small Reprieve

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beach Episode, Linked Universe, please let these boys be happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: After the events of "The Eternal Battle" the boys spend a nice afternoon by the sea and recover.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part nine of the Merged AU.





	A Small Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to merged! In honor of the darks discord happiness week and in light of last chapter intensity here's a beach episode to sprinkle some light back into this series.

Warriors watched Time as the man shakingly got up and tried to put on his armor. Sighing Warriors crossed to their leader and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Don't bother with it. It's late in the day, we may as well stay here another night. You need to recover, and besides it's safe and everyone's pretty high strung we could all use some rest time." Warriors said. Time nodded.

 

"That...that sounds nice." Times voice affirmed wavering a little as he spoke. Warriors nodded in reply and turned towards the others. 

 

"Ok guys were gonna stay here another day. Let's set our stuff back up and then we can have some time to relax." Warriors told the group before going to set out his own things and remove his armor so that he was just wearing his green tunic and pants. 

 

The others did similar removing outer tunics and chain mail until everyone was lightened. Wild and Four sat down in the shade for another sign lesson. Time was sitting with Twilight neither of them talking. As Warriors was contemplating their next move Wind ran past him quickly almost completely naked save for his underwear.

 

“Wind what are you doing?” Warriors called after the retreating boy. Honestly he was shocked, Wind hadn’t been this active in weeks. 

 

_ “How pathetic that wind child can’t even keep Tempest as bay most of the time. He’s weaker than I thought.”  _ Conquerors intrusive voice flashed through Warriors mind as Warriors was trying to listen for Wind’s answer.

 

“Shut up barbie.” Warriors hissed quietly. “If I can keep you at bay what does that make you?”

 

“Warriors!” Wind yelled from farther away drawing back the elders attention, Warriors turned and found the younger standing in the surf. “I’m going swimming!”

 

“A swim sounds nice.” Legend commented from near Warriors, pulling off his boots and long dress-like tunic. Legend laid aside his extra clothes and followed Wind down the beach. In turn that caused Hyrule, Sky, and Warriors himself to follow them down to the beach.

 

When they reached the edge of the water Legend and Wind were already embroiled into a fierce splash battle. Hyrule came to edge of the water and sat down in the sand before removing his tunic and laying down taking in the sun. Sky also sat down at the edge of the water and started removing his boots.

 

“You going in too?” Warriors asked Sky. After receiving a nod in return Warriors sighed, may as well. Stripping down to his underwear as well Warriors wadded into the ocean. 

 

Warriors went out a bit deeper before making his way over to Wind. “We can take him together what do you say?” 

 

Wind looked up the elder more excitement in his face than Warriors had seen in months. After all this was the boys element, the sea was his home.

 

“Let's do it.” With that Wind went under the water and came up behind Legend tackling him and latching on like a back pack.

 

“You’re going down Legend.” Warriors promised sweeping up a large wave of water towards the other as a natural wave came in and caught him from the side. All of that combined with the weight on his back caused Legend to stumble before falling completely into the surf.

 

Wind resurfaced from next to Warriors a minute later and they high fived. 

 

“Take that Tempest!” Wind said happily. Warriors gave him a sideways glance but didn’t question it.

 

“Sky, help me. They’re ganging up on me!” Legend called to their friend who was still sitting on the beach. A small smirk came onto Sky face and he headed into the surf on Legends side. “Lets play.”

 

What seemed like hours later Warriors pulled himself out of the water and flopped into the warm sand. His sides and face hurt from laughing and smiling so much. Goddesses they need this. Warriors looked to the side as saw Time and Twilight had taken up fishing sitting on rocks farther down the beach. At some point Hyrule had wandered off back towards their camp. 

 

The heat of the sand and of the sun dried him quickly but Warriors found the familiar feeling of tiredness creeping into his head. Ever since the thing with the darks he found himself wanting to take naps more and more, normally he fought it but this time he willingly allowed sleep to take him a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the end note but for those who don't follow me on tumblr, cough JadeEnder cough, I posted this yesterday concerning merged and I wanted it to be known to my ao3 readers as well:   
> Hello please excuse the text post but I would like to acknowledge something about my series. When I began writing merged its base AU, @draconiswinters dark au known as Within the Shadows, was only on chapter seven and I knew little of what she had planned for the future. I’ve been asked alot if I will include Riven in merged as a a result. 
> 
> This is my answer: no. The backstory and dynamic between the darks and lights will continue to grow as it has always with my understanding off all the characters. But otherwise for my official canon my series diverges officially at “A Sign of Hope” part 10 of darks. Any new characters introduced after that point will not be included in my series. 
> 
> Thanks to all of my readers and fans for supporting me in writing merged, and of course to Draconis for inspiring this psychotic brainchild. We’ll be back to regularly scheduled merged next time!


End file.
